The Monkey and The Maiden
by ari2266
Summary: FOR HOLYSINNER: I do NOT own Saiyuki unfortunately . This wa sa request from WAY back, by my good mate, Holysinner -who requested a GokuXOC fic... well - this is for you! :D :D


"Baka saru! Hurry up and do as your told!"

Sanzo's voice lashed out like a whip, cutting the young man who had incurred its wrath. A scowl adorned the monks lips, turning his usually beautiful, if dour face, into an angry mask. His blonde hair shadowed his eyes, hiding his true feelings behind a wind swept veil, and an angry voice.

Goku gritted his teeth and plodded forward, his brows clenched in effort as he restrained himself from telling the monk exactly where to go – like he so deserved. Anger pushed at the young brunette – he had almost had enough of this attitude. He was very nearly ready to let Sanzo have a little bit of his temper in return.

For some reason, it always got like this. Whenever the clouds decided to cry, whenever the rain decided to cascade down, Sanzo turned completely incomprehensible. Goku always tried so hard to understand his sun – but during the worst precipitation, it was like trying to guess where the landmines were – and hurriedly trying to avoid the explosions. He was sick of it. He would never leave the monk, oh no – but how he acted… he was just about ready to give the surly blonde a little of his own medicine.

"Stupid monkey! Hurry up and do what I tell you! Didn't you hear me?" Sanzo's voice lashed out again, and Goku's patience finally snapped. Dropping the box he was packing for the monk, he turned on his heel and glared at the older man.

"I heard you, you tight assed prissy boy! You don't have to yell at me like I'm your freaking slave!"

WHACK

The harisen slapped firmly across the monkey's face, leaving a stunned look of disbelief in its place. "You'll do as you're told" Sanzo growled, his face flushed red with an unnamed emotion. Goku's wide eyes filled with tears, and he stared at Sanzo with hurt and distrust. He couldn't take it anymore- not like this. Not as long as the rain held out.

"Not today."

The words left Goku's mouth in a half whisper, his husky voice soft with suppressed anguish. Striding to the door, he hurled it open, and sprinted out into the rain, completely ignoring a surprised Hakkai, and a worried Gojyo, as they entered the doorway, arms laden with groceries. "Goku… wha…?" Hakkai began, as the young man sprinted out into the downpour, tears mixing with the rain to become just another bad memory to soak into the ground.

Hakkai turned to look at Sanzo suspiciously. "What did you say to him?" He asked in a cold voice. Gojyo kept his mouth shut, not sure whether he was supposed to punch Sanzo or chase Goku. "Nothing out of the ordinary." The blonde replied, staring out the window once more. Hakkai glowered at this, and set about preparing dinner, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more out of the monk. Gojyo just scowled, and chose a seat by the door, waiting…

***

Goku ran. Ran away from the pain. Away from claustrophobic rooms. Away from moody priests with nothing but emotional problems to keep them grounded. Away from the hurt of being treated so badly for so long. He ran until his legs ached and his lungs burned, ignoring the scenery of tall oak trees, woodland forest and muddy, potholed paths. He felt the rain pound on his back, and gritted his teeth in frustration – it was just like Sanzo… always pounding on him cos he had nothing better to do. Always giving him shit cos he was the 'voice' that couldn't be shut out.

Great. Now HE had a reason to hate the rain, too.

Walking forward he came across a piece of scenery like out of those books Hakkai was always reading to him. His eyes travelled across the mossy green rocks, the deep, evergreen pool they surrounded, and the tall, plunging waterfall that fell at its base. Through the haze of the heavy rain fall, these features were softened to a point of pastel colours and blunted forms – creating a dreamlike state, a world of mist and shadow, of chance and possibility.

The young man stumbled forward, his drenched clothing darkening and blending into the ground as muddy, indistinguishable colours. He fell forward, crawling to the pool, wanting to reach that emerald stillness and mke himself one with it. It seemed so calm, so soft, as though the rain only pattered on it surface, but did not affect its depth its heart, at all. So unlike Sanzo.

He finally reached the edge, and wedged himself between the rocks to dip his fingers into the water, using hs other hand to scrub furiously at his eyes, not wanting his tears to contaminate the perfect pool. It was because of the weight of the rain, that he missed the quiet foteps that crept up behind him.

"Boy, why are you crying?"

Goku jerked, wedging himself further into the mossy rocks at the soft feminine voice behind him. He wiggled, struggling against his own weight as he tried to release himself. Frustrated and sore, he finally called in his Nyoi-bo an wedged it between the rocks. "Longer!" He cried, causing the rocks o shatter formt he pressure. He sighed, disappearing his staff and he got to his feet and turned to face his visitor.

His eyes widened as he stared at the surprise that awaited him. A young girl, no more than 17, stood quiety beneath a bamboo umbrella. She wore a traditional blue Japanese kimono, complete with pink obi and wooden sandals. Her long black hair was neatly pinned at the back of her head, allowing the wisps of her fringe to escape. Goku gaped at this young girl – what was she doing out here in the rain, dressed like some sort of princess? She seemed to be holding something in her arms, and he immediately hoped it was food. It was then that the shadow form the umbrella shifted, and he finally got a glimpse of her eyes.

Her beautifully pointed, mismatched eyes. One, the palest, story grey, the other a deep emerald green.

"Boy – why are you crying?" She asked again, bringing the young monkey back to the present. He jerked visibly, and shook his head, making water fly everywhere.

"Oh, I ...uh... I wasn't crying – it was the rain." He lied, hoping she would believe it.

"You're lying." Shit. "I can taste the salt of your tears."

Goku looked at her queerly, what the hell did THAT mean? She could TASTE his tears? He opened his mouth ready to ask, when she took another step towards him. He stood his ground, not about to be deturred by some strange lady in the rain.

"Well then, why are you out here, in this weather?" She asked, jer silken clothing making no sound as she stepped closer to the water, and to him.

"Uh, I was... I just needed... some fresh air." He replied, feeling an unreasonable need to tell the truth to this girl, feeling as though she could sense his lies – which was altogether to strange to challenge. Perhaps she was some kind of youkai, who had not succumbed tohte madness? If that were so, how had she survived this long?

She turned and smiled at him, her ruby lips illuminating her pale skin as she nodded her head in acknowledgement then proceeded to lay down her bundle, revealing a towel, a brush, a drink container and two apples. Goku's stomach rumbled at the sight of hte fruit, but knew that with a lady like this, even HE didn't dare ask for one. She smiled again at his strained look of polite interest, and slowly undid her obi, laying it neatly on the ground.

The young saru nearly jumped out of his skin at the action, and quickly turned away, allowing the maiden some sense of privacy. A small giggle sounded from behind him, and he made to walk away. That is, he WOULD have walked away had not his feet suddenly become stuck to the ground. He bent down and began pulling at them, a light sweat of panic dreaking out on his already drenched skin. Another giggle sounded from behind him, and his patience finally snapped. Twirling on the spot, he pointed a finger a the young woman, and vented.

"Alright, lady, whats the big idea, huh? Are you some kind of youkai who put a spell on my feet or what?" His rant blew across the epty bank, down to the water, where the young woman was gracefully leaning against the bank, her nacked back to him. He felt heat on his face, and trie do turn away, but found that was impossible now too.

"It's no use trying to leave before you answer my questions truthfully." The lady said quietly, turning to face him, and leaning agains the waters edge, modestly covering her breasts. "This is the Pool of Truth. Lies cannot be told here, and be allowed to leave. Yuo must answer honestly to be allowed safe passage." Her luminous eyes travelled over the mossy rocks and the cloudy waterfall, a soft, contented look overcoming her face. "This is sacred ground, and cannot be found by any mere mortal. Only those in need of Truth, or have had lies thrust upon them for too long can find this pool. It is hidden from man, youkai and gods alike."

Goku felt his eyes widen like saucers, he had never even heard stories of such a thing – could it be possible? Maybe Hakkai would know, he ALWAYS knew about this kind of stuff. And if this were all true – as it probably was, cos he couldn't move – he would need to tell this girl why he was here and why he was crying. That was a bit more than he would tell even a friend, let alone a stranger. Then again… maybe this was all one big trick… an illusion – like somtheing Zakuro would pull!

"Oh yeah? Prove it then? I mean, you could just have me hypnotised or something, couldn't you?" He grinned, hopoing to call her bluff.

"I do not lie here, but even if I did, you do not seem able to escape this so called 'hypnotism' either – do you? If I WERE the one responsible – why would I want to stop you? You are of no threat to me." Her words were soft and calm, as though she were used to addressingsuch wild accusations. She cintunied to lay against the bank, covering herself as much as possible. Goku was grateful for that – he didn't even want to inmagine what she must look like…

…

…

The monkey shook his hea, dispersing those kinds of perverted thoughts before he became anywhere near as perverted as the Kappa.

Soft laughter reached his ears and with a gulp, he noticed the lady had her head thrown back and was laughing merrily at his embarrassment, her neck exposed, the creamy skin looking so soft and touchable… like a peach… He LOVED peaches. If only he could move, he would tastethat skin, just to see if it was the same…

The laughter stopped and the young woman lifted her head to lock her eyes on his again – a serious note in them this time… something… more femininf than before. If that were possible. Goku gulped.

He hada feeling this girl was WAAAY too much woman for him.

***

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
